Girl's Night
by write.your.feelings
Summary: Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel have a sleepover party and Annabeth has a story to share about her, Percy, and a vacation they spent all alone. (quite a mature and nsfw piece) (pm percabeth smut)


**Girl's Night**

"I'll bite," Piper offered as she raised her eyebrows at Annabeth. She was leaning against the wall while relaxing on the bed that belonged to a guest room in the Big House. Hazel and Annabeth accompanied her, Annabeth sitting with crossed legs and Hazel with her legs straight out, overlapping on top of Piper's. They formed a barrier of legs around Annabeth, with small bowls of chips and other snacks perched on the walls that trapped her in. The girls of the seven promised to have a sleepover every three months, so they could catch up more personally. Sharing certain stories were a bit too much for the monthly get togethers with the whole crew.

"Sorry, what?" Annabeth tried to say convincingly but a twinge of nervousness flowed with her words.

Piper nudged her with her shoulder, "Come on, Annabeth." she pushed, "You know what I'm talking about."

Hazel squinted from the foot of the bed, deciding whether to chime into the conversation she was lost in. She watched as Annabeth tugged strands of her ponytail, twisting her curls, a nervous habit Hazel realized she had over the few years she'd been friends with Annabeth. Piper nudged her again, more persistently, then again and again and again. Annabeth ignored her.

"What's going on?" Hazel intervened, now intrigued.

"Annabeth has a story to tell us." Piper informed her, "Isn't that right?"

"No I do not!" Annabeth snapped, "Now let's change the subject."  
"So you're trying to convince me that nothing happened."

Annabeth hesitated, her mouth gaping like a fish, before she pressed her lips together and crossed her arms.

"So something _did_ happen?"

" _No_!" Annabeth was blushing furiously, now, her cheeks and ears as red as the strawberries at Camp Half-Blood, "I mean, yes, well, no."

"Babe, babe, babe," Piper placed a gentle hand on her knee, "You're trying to tell me that your weekend with Percy at Montauk, _alone_ , mind you, was uneventful? Do understand that you're trying to convince me that you two freshly eighteen year olds in a two year long relationship did _nothing_? You're the smart one, Annabeth, you should know how ridiculous that sounds."

Annabeth clenched her jaw before inhaling sharply, "I didn't say that _nothing_ happened."

"Aha! So you _did_ get a little intimate." Piper bounced on the springy mattress. Hazel's eyes widened significantly.

" _Piper_!" Annabeth got even redder if that was possible, and her blush seemed to transfer to Hazel, "Gods, you're so aggravating. Look, I was planning on telling you guys the whole story later during the night."

"The conversation is brought up, there's no going back." Piper waved her hands.

"If it makes you feel better, Annabeth," Hazel said, "I'll share about what Frank and I were doing a few nights ago."

"Ah, no, Hazel," Annabeth put a hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to do that if you don't want to."

Hazel pulled her knees in and hugged them, "I do, and I'm sure you guys want to hear, too."

"Fuck, yes, I do." Piper leaned toward Hazel, "I didn't know you guys were up to that point in your relationship yet."

Hazel pulled some of her curls apart and shrugged, "It's nothing major, just don't tell Nico."  
"Do tell," Piper urged.

Hazel took a deep breath as her friends leaned in with fascination, "Okay, so we were in his office, right? All the praetors have one. I was coming in to see how his day went before I went to bed. So we sat on this little sofa and after we talked for a bit, we kissed goodnight. But then we kept kissing, and kissed for a while. I believe you would call it 'making out'? His hands were on my waist and his fingers were touching my skin so I lifted my shirt up a little and…"

Hazel trailed off and Piper and Annabeth laughed with her and put out their fists for her to bump them, a trick she learned from Percy.

"So, what _exactly_ -" Annabeth inquired.

"Under the shirt, over the bra." Hazel nodded.

"Nice, Hazel!" Piper added, "Now, my dear blonde beauty, it's your turn. You weren't this embarrassed the last sleepover, did something go wrong?"

Annabeth thought for a second or two before playing with her hair again, " _No,"_ she droned, "It's just a little more advanced."

"You've always been the one who's the most advanced! Look, Annabeth, the last time we had this type of conversation, you and Percy were up to third base. We all know what comes after third base."

"I know! It's just - ugh." she closed her eyes and threw her head back so it hit the wall with a thud.

"If you can't talk about it, you shouldn't be doing it, Annabeth!"

"Fine. We did."

"Did _what_ , exactly?"

Annabeth's chest heaved again and she opened her eyes, "We slept together."

"Please, please tell me everything that happened!" Piper squealed, "Was it really awkward? Did it hurt? How good is he in bed? How good are _you_ in be-"

"Okay, wow," Annabeth cut her off, "Why don't I just tell you the story?"

Piper caught her breath, "Yes, good idea. Sorry, sometimes the Aphrodite in me takes over a little too much."

Annabeth readjusted herself and stared off into the distance for several seconds as she collected her thoughts. Eventually she spoke, "Alright, so as you know, we went to Montauk a while back for a small vacation. Together. Alone. It was only for three days and two nights."

"I hope you used both nights to their full potential," Piper commented.

"Shut up, I'm telling the story." Annabeth elbowed her, "So anyway, we got to the beach house and put our things away. It was funny because we'd both a box of condoms separately and hid them from each other. So then we swam for a while, walked around the town, and had a little lunch date at this cute deli which had _amazing_ macaroni salad. Sorry, let me just get to the good part. Once we got back to the house we both took a shower, not together, mind you, before the first awkward moment arises. Awkward moment number one was the two of us being too nervous to ask the other if we should sleep in the same bed. At this point, I was sitting on one of the two beds and Percy was glancing from me to the open bed. His hair was an absolute mess and he was wearing these blue flannel pajama pants with a really thin white tee shirt and let me tell you, I was practically dripping down my thighs."

She cleared her throat and blinked as Hazel and Piper giggled at her before continuing the story, "So I told him to come over and hold me. He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his chest and he smelled _really damn good_ , like the ocean and some sort of masculine body wash that I'm pretty sure was invented to make estrogen levels skyrocket. Then I commented that we were alone and he agreed. I, then said something like, 'we're very, _very_ alone right now' and he agreed again. So I asked him if he was going to kiss me or not and then we made out for, I'd say, a good fifteen minutes with under the shirt action. Eventually, I started hinting that I wanted something more by tugging at the strings on his pants. Shockingly, he got the hint and shifted his hands to my waist-"

"From where?" Piper teased.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth's brows furrowed.

"Where did they shift from?" she winked.

"My boobs, if that what you wanted me to say?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yes," Piper grinned, "Please continue."

Annabeth clasped her hands together, "As I was saying, he shifted his hands to my waist and pulled me on top of him, each leg on either side. He was leaning against the headboard, if that helps to visualize. We continued to make out and I could tell he was getting pretty anxious. Not only because I know his actions since I've practically been best friends with him for six years but also because I felt him getting anxious _down there_. So I decided to grind down on him, like we'd done before, meanwhile I was wearing these _ridiculously_ thin and short pajama bottoms and I also know that when he runs his fingers through damp hair, it really turns him on. I thought he was going to ruin the night right there. But he didn't, thank the gods, and this is when the story starts getting pretty heated."

"It isn't already heated?" Hazel breathed.

"Just you wait," Annabeth smirked almost evilly.

Hazel and Piper realized that the food had been untouched since the start of the story so they both took handfuls of goldfish and pretzels as Annabeth continued, "Next, I tugged off his shirt, and his had to sit up more since I couldn't get it over his head with him leaning against the headboard. So we were pressed flush against each other, and I teased him a little bit with my fingers on a really sensitive spot of his that I can't disclose for very personal reasons at his request. Old Achilles spot, you know? It's still extremely sensitive. Anyway, then he pulled my shirt over my head and I was wearing this lacy, blue, push up bra that makes my boobs look great. He was trying really hard not to stare. Not that I would've cared, the bra was expensive as Hades. I'm glad he liked it.

"So, at this point, I was up on my knees, and he was still sitting in the same position. Then he started kissing from my collarbone, over my bra, and down my stomach until he got to my shorts. He tugged them down and I had to, very awkwardly, lift my legs to take them off and toss them to the floor. I almost fell forward and shoved my breasts into his face at one point, which admittedly wouldn't have been _too_ awful. After I almost completely ruined the mood, I sat back down on him and started to touch him through his pants, slow, kneading, circular motions. Once he was really hard, I pulled at his pajamas so he lifted his hips and I could take them off with his boxers and push them onto the floor. Instead of keeping up the hand trend, I took him in my mouth and only was able to blow him for a little bit before he stopped me.

"He told me he wasn't going to last much longer and that's when we both officially knew that we were going farther than what we were used to. So I kissed him deeply and asked him if he was sure that he wanted to go through with this. He said that should be his line so I glared at him and then he pecked me on the cheek and I smiled. I told him that I was ready if he was. He said that he definitely was and that he had condoms in his bag. Since I was on top, I scooted off the bed and rummaged through his bag until I found the box. I grabbed two in case we fucked one up and slipped my underwear off before I got back into the bed. Now, this is where we officially go into unfamiliar territory. I handed him one of the condoms and he ripped the foil open. Prepare yourselves for awkward moment number two. We sat for ten painful seconds as he tried to figure out how to begin to put it on.

"I asked him if he needed help and he refused. I asked if he'd practiced and he said no. I watched as he attempted for another solid ten seconds before snatching it from him and doing it myself. He did mutter a thank you to me so I guess that was nice. Here's awkward moment number three. We both just, kind of, sat in the same position waiting for the other to do something. I asked if he was nervous and he immediately said no. So I gave him my wonderful girlfriend stare that suggested that I knew that he was lying. He then admitted that he was really nervous, but he was comfortable with me and really wanted to take this step. To make him feel better, I shared that I was nervous, too, and that if we could trek through Tartarus, we could have sex. So, um, I topped. Awkward moment four arose as soon as we started to move because it's a lot harder than it looks to actually start having sex. After multiple failed attempts, we finally got it and it felt... _really nice._

"It didn't hurt at all. I guess either the fact that he's given me handjobs before or that we did plenty of foreplay or both prevented the pain. At first, it didn't feel completely orgasmic but extremely satisfying. We were so connected. He couldn't do too much because he was pretty restricted in his position so I controlled the whole act. It was a mixture of really intense intimate moments and frazzled blunders. Half the time we were, just, staring into each other's eyes and sharing the moment. Listening to each other's moans and feeling each other's hands squeezing and embracing. The other half was horribly embarrassing. He slipped out of me a few times, there were weird noises, and he tried and failed to take my bra off and we had to stop so I could unlatch it.

"The majority of the time Percy was asking if I was okay. So I asked him if he was okay. We both answered yes the whole time. It only lasted for about four or five minutes. I didn't, well, I didn't _finish_ and Percy was so embarrassed. I tried explaining that girls usually don't orgasm during their first time. It was less of his ego being damaged and more of him feeling terrible that I didn't come. He wanted to go again as soon as I told him but I refused. That would've just been more humiliation on his part if he wasn't able to get an erection. So I told him maybe later in the night we could try again after we both rested for a while and if we weren't feeling up to it, he could eat me out. We both washed up and cuddled for about an hour while talking. Talking about how we thought it went, what we could do better, what we liked, how it felt, how it will affect us after we leave the beach house, and just talking about sex in general.

"Even if it did go badly, I don't think anything would've changed between us anyway besides us being closer. We've been through so much shit, that this is just the cherry on top. Well, then marriage and starting a family. But I don't want to think about that right now. All I want to think about is how nice my boyfriend's dick felt inside me after we got the hang of the whole 'sex' thing."

"I'm going to butt in real quick to ask a vital question," Piper held up a finger, "Just so it's clear, did you guys _fuck_ or _make love_?"

"Make love," Annabeth stated defiantly, "We haven't fucked yet."

"Sounded like making love to me," Piper nodded, "Continue."

"I don't know how much there is left to say." Annabeth uncrossed her legs to stretch them out, "We did it about five times at the beach house, I topped every time and to this day Percy hasn't. I'm going to wait until I'm completely comfortable with what we're doing because I do want to know what it's like being a bottom. We've slept together a few times at his apartment, which can be risky with Sally and Paul. But we're getting our own apartment when we start college in a few months so that should be fun."

"Do you think Percy's parents know about you two?" Hazel asked.

"I think so." Annabeth blushed faintly, "We're pretty secretive but Sally's really good at reading people. So, yeah, Percy and I are officially sleeping together."

"Wow," Piper sighed, "And to think I was excited to tell you guys my oral story."  
"What, you two finally got to third base?" Annabeth smiled.

"It's nothing compared to the story you just told. Jason lasted for a minute and a half, he had a really hard time making me come, I nearly choked on semen, blah, blah, blah. It was a disaster."

"Oh, sorry, Pipes," Annabeth cringed, "I could give you some advice but I'm not sure how useful it'll be."  
"Nah, it's fine, we just need practice." Piper shrugged.

"Could you guys actually help me with something?" Hazel asked shyly, "I would say it's really personal but Annabeth just told _that_ whole story."  
"Of course, our dear hoeing apprentice," Piper spread her hands, "Whatever you desire help with."

"Piper!" Annabeth scolded.

"So, this might be a dumb question, but do you guys… masturbate?"

"More often than is probably healthy." Piper shrugged and Annabeth rolled her eyes at her friend's comment.

"I don't as much as I used to for obvious reasons." Annabeth supplied.

"Just wondering," Hazel tried to play it off cool, "I mean, I never have so I wasn't sure if it was normal or what to do or if it was bad for you or anything." She fanned her face with one hand.

"Hazel, don't be embarrassed, we're your friends," Annabeth said, "You can ask us anything. Or talk to us about anything. Look at me, I just told both of you about my entire sex life in gruesome detail."

"Yeah, girl," Piper shook her head, "Don't worry about sounding dumb, some girls don't even masturbate at all. It is very normal and not harmful in any way."

"The best advice I can give you is to do what feels good," Annabeth popped several goldfish into her mouth, "Just experiment with yourself."

"That's good advice," Piper noted, "And if you want to eventually do _other things_ with Frank, you're going to want to know your own body to help him out."

"Wow, thanks, guys." Hazel said sincerely, "I appreciate it."

"Holy shit," Annabeth gasped, "How it is three in the morning?"

"Time flies when you talk about sex?" Piper suggested.

"Well, I'm going to put my pajamas," Annabeth stated, "And I'm getting changed in here because I'm lazy and just now realizing how tired I am."

The three girls got changed, Piper making a comment about Annabeth's lacy blue panties, which were coincidently the same ones she'd been wearing during that night in Montauk. Annabeth claimed the couch, tossing her pillow and blanket on it, and Piper was able to climb into the bed since Hazel brought a sleeping bag. A soft round of 'goodnights' were said before the too silent silence that sleepover brought hung over the girls. Piper shattered the silence as it was meant to be destroyed by saying, "Annabeth, I'm glad you lost your v card."

"Shut the fuck up, Piper." Annabeth retaliated before falling asleep.

Piper and Hazel followed suit soon after.


End file.
